galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Eric Olafson, Midshipman 20
Part 20: DIPLOMATIC ESCORT My life had completley changed. Almost a year had passed and I had not been in any sort of trouble. I had almost forgotten that I was in my second year and this was an Academy field class. We just returned from a diplomatic mission, ferrying a delegation of Union Diplomats to the fringes of Free Space. The Daoine a cautious species of human sized rat like beings considered Union membership, but were afraid of retaliations from other Freespace civilizations who hated nothing more than losing one of the signatory members of the Freespace treaty to any of the Big Four . The seventy independents, small space faring nations not associated with anyone of the Big Four. Feared, and not entirely without reason, that with every civilization they lost their barganing power and influence diminished. The Daoine it turned out were more or less pressured to sign that treaty as an Independent society in the first place and were sick and tired of organized pirate raids against one of their eight colonies. So their King invited a Union delegation and allowed Union ships to bring that delegation. Fleet command decided it was best to show a little force and that’s why the Hyperion and two other battle ships provided an “honor escort” for the diplomats. After a delegation of Daoine witnessed a life fire exercise that more or less pulverized a sizeable moon, the Daoine were eager to go to Pluribus. Captain Zezz just delivered the news and said the Hyperion would fly escort all the way to Pluribus. Then he waved me over and said. “You know, Mr. Olafson today is officially your last day. Your second year academy time ends with your shift. You could take your vacation, a vacation you earned. We are going to Pluribus, so if you want you can leave us there.” I felt like hit by a cold shower and was not prepared for this, the weeks and month had flown past me and I had felt content and there was no other word than saying I had been quite happy. I never had any real doubts about my career choice, however the time aboard the Hyperion cemented it. The Klack XO, I had learned to read his emotions by the way he moved his feelers, was amused but tried to stay serious.”That leaves us with a problem, Captain. We would be short an OPS officer. Mr. Olafson and Mr. Dirksen are the only ones aboard able to man that post and they are running double shifts as it is. Our other OPS man still waits for us at Arsenal IV.” Zezz nodded. “Yes I am aware of this, but the man has a right to his vacation and we are getting our OPS replacements on Arsenal, January third. That would leave this man not even a day of Vacation.” I straightened. “Sir I would like to volunteer to serve those two month. The last time I had vacation I got in all sorts of trouble and besides Sir, eight more weeks aboard the Hyperion would be the best vacation anyway. I am in regular contact with my home world and they understand.” “You not even a little homesick?” Zezz asked. “Sir I really do like Nilfeheim, but it is still Longnight and besides the Hyperion is like home to me.” “Well then, Mr. Olafson, don’t just stand around. There is still two hours till shift end and we are on a diplomatic mission. I want you to double check tactical sensor data. I am sure there are quite a few parties out there who don’t like the Daoine become Union members.” “Aye Captain.” I said and returned to my duty station. Part 21 » Category:Stories